


Mielo

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: This was just a little one-shot I came up with after listening to version of Mielo by Suicide Sheep. It's so angsty I'm sorry.
Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyA4gjp-yZQ
Twitter: @shiirogxneTumblr: shiirogxne.tumblr.com
Beta: pandainpanties





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little one-shot I came up with after listening to version of Mielo by Suicide Sheep. It's so angsty I'm sorry.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyA4gjp-yZQ
> 
> Twitter: @shiirogxne  
> Tumblr: shiirogxne.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta: pandainpanties

_You’ve been climbing to the top._  
  
Shiro look ran down corridor after corridor, searching for the other paladins. They had all gone missing, leaving him alone in the room they had been in prior.   
  
_You’re so close now._  
  
He opens any door he comes across, peering inside, searching for any trace of one of his friends being there. He had to find them, make sure they were all okay and nothing horrible had happened to them.   
  
_They always said you’d make it far._  
  
By now, his lungs were burning, trying to grasp air as he ran. He had to find them, even if that meant letting his system shut down.   
  
_But they failed to mention how._ __  
  
Tears were pooling in the corners of his eyes from the burning of his insides. His body couldn’t handle this running anymore, but he couldn’t stop, he was so close.   
  
_So you keep fighting for that moment._  
  
He would run into the occasional guard, having to hide and keep his breath quiet until they disappeared and could continue his search. His arm wasn’t working right and he couldn’t find them.   
  
_When you can claim that you own it._  
  
He ran into a dead end, stopping there to try his best to catch his breath, now heavy and ragged; it wasn’t going to come back easily.   
  
_And everyone around knows it._  
  
Shiro turned around only to find that he had been cornered by guards. He was too worn out to fight, and had no way of doing so.   
  
__You look back and it seemed so easy.  
  
Shiro dropped, immediately surrounded and restrained. They lifted him from the ground, dragging his now practically lifeless body down several hallways.   
  


* * *

  
  
_ You’ve been caught in between.  _   
  
He was dropped, his body just falling straight to the floor. He heard voices, but they were mumbled in his exhausted state.    
  
_ But it’s never been enough.  _   
  
He was lifted off the ground once again, this time a hand picking him up by the back of the armor. They said something, before dropping him back down.    
  
_ But you know this view won’t compare to the one from above. _   
  
Shiro was about to fall unconscious when he was lifted again and thrown onto something hard, but soft at the same time.   
  
_ So you keep fighting for that moment.  _   
  
Shiro shifted himself, feeling something warm and wet when he moved his human hand.    
  
_ When you can claim that you own it. _   
  
He lifted his hand close to his face, seeing something red on it. He opened his eyes wide enough to be able to see at least ten feet in front of him.    
  
_ And everyone around knows it. _   
  
He looked around him, his eyes opening wider as he realized where he was and what was on his hand. He was surrounded by the other paladins, covered in blood and not moving.    
__  
__ You look back and it seemed so easy.   
  
They were dead. His breath quickened, panic rising in his chest. He shifted his gaze to see a purple form coming towards him, placing a hand under his chin.    
  
“Welcome home, Shiro.” 


End file.
